Muggleborn & Pureblood in the Wild
by Taylor F
Summary: When the War is over, the Ministry decides that the purebloods and muggleborns should be more bonded, so they decide to make a new show: purebloods and muggleborns get paired up and have to survive together in a foreign country...
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger finally has her life together after the War. She lives alone, in a small apartment in London. She'd broken up with Ron, because their relationship just didn't work out. Luckily, Ron had agreed with this and they separated in peace, so they were still friends.

After the War, Hermione had gone immediately to Australia to look for her parents. That was a very big disappointment, she'd looked for them for months, but she had never found the smallest sign of her parents. She had therefore decided to return to the UK and continue her live, but she promised herself to never give up.

She had chosen to live in London, because in this way she was close to the Wizarding world and the muggle world.. It was actually the perfect place to live for a muggleborn.

She worked at her own wandshop, called 'Hermione's'. She'd opened her wandshop when Mr. Ollivander had decided to retire, because she wanted all children who went to Hogwarts to have a wand of good quality. The shop was in the exact same building as Ollivander's once had been.

She was now 21 years old, but she felt much older, just like the other 'Survivors'. Almost every Survivor she knew had a good job at the Ministry or at Hogwarts, were married and some of them even had children.

Luna and Neville got together after the war and Harry and Ginny were also still together and married now. Ginny was by this time pregnant and they expected a little one in three months.

Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny and the Weasleys were the only people she'd still some contact with. The most Survivors still came every year together to remember the lost, but there was usually less talking at those meetings. There were never any Slytherins at the meeting.

Hermione walks out of her apartment, turns the lock and puts her headphones on. Then she walks to Diagonalley.

She always prefers to walk to work, because it's relaxing and she can just think without interruptions. These are the moments she can let all her worries drift away and think about what happened and what's going to happen.

When she arrived at her shop, she immediately started to set up all the stuff she needed and put everything in the right place. When she was ready, she opened the shop.

The rest of the time she just made an inventory of all the wands and other stuff she had. Her shop was not only a wandshop, she also sold a few books, but not as much as Florish & Blotts. She'd written a book about the War and a few children books with her own experiences in it. Her books were called things like 'A Ride Through Gringotts', 'Brave Dobby' and 'Fluffy'. In total, she'd written eight books.

When all her stuff was in the right place, she started to manufacture a piece of wood for a new wand. Manufacturing wood for a wand was a very tough job, because it was very hard to curve the wood right.

When it was 1 o'clock she'd already sold a few wands and took a lunch break. She went to have lunch with George, who was also still working at his shop. They headed together to a nice restaurant at Diagonalley, like they always did.

'So, how's life lately?' she asked him.

'Well it's very hectic to work at the shop and be enough home for Alicia.' He told her.

George married Alicia Spinet after the war. They were happily married for two years now.

'I totally understand, I think it's pretty hard to keep it up if you're having your own shop!' she exclaimed.

'I have some special news to tell…' George said mischievously.

Hermione suddenly was all ears.

'Alicia is pregnant!' he beamed.

'Congratulations! How long?' Hermione asked, she was truly happy for them.

'Just two months, our baby is going to be a month younger than Harry and Ginny's.' George told her. 'We found out yesterday and tomorrow we're going to the hospital.'

If someone deserved some happiness, it was George. He was still often very sad about the death of his twin brother and he could totally use some distraction.

They chatted about all little things in life and had a tasteful lunch together.

After her lunch she went to her shop again. She sold a few wands and headed home at 7.

When she was home, she quickly made some dinner and ate it while she was watching Criminal Minds. She was doing the dishes when an owl flew in and dropped a letter on her kitchen table. Before Hermione could even react, the owl was already gone.

Hermione picked up the letter and saw it was from the Ministry, she sighed. The Ministry had owled her very much after the War to offer her all different kind of jobs, but she'd always refused them. After the War, she'd decided she wouldn't have any bonds with the Ministry, but this letter looked different for a reason.

She was quit curious, so she unsealed it quickly and read the letter inside.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Like you probably know, the War has had a huge impact on the Wizarding worlds. We, from the Ministry of Magic, have decided it is time for a change. We have made a plan to recreate unity between all the purebloods and muggleborns. We would like to invite you at the Ministry at the 11__th__ of July at 4 pm for further explanation._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister of Magic_

After a little thinking she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a look and the project sounded really good. She'd always been for more unity. She would surely be there at the 11th, which was in three days. This was going to be quite interesting…


	2. Chapter 2

The following two days went by just as all the other days of the year. She went to work, sold a few wands or books, had lunch with George and go home again.

She'd already spoken to Ginny about the letter and Ginny had told her that she, Harry, Ron, Luna and Neville had also received one each. Hermione was almost sure that all the other former Hogwarts students, especially the Survivors, because they still had a lot of influence on the other wizards and witches, had received letters to.

Hermione was very excited about the meeting, especially because she than finally go to talk to her old classmates again, she hadn't have contact with them for ages!

She was pretty curious if the Slytherins were also coming and wondered how they were doing, since the most wizards and witches blames them or their family. Hermione had forgiven them long ago. She was sure they didn't do it on purpose or were too scared that Voldemort would kill them or their family.

She was especially wondering how the Malfoy family was doing, after all, Draco had been her arch nemesis for like forever. Yes, that's right, she'd begun thinking of him as 'Draco' instead of 'Malfoy'. She had forgiven him too for everything he did. Almost nobody knew it, but he had saved her life during the War.

He'd protected her when some Deatheater was about to attack her. After that he had disarmed the man and he had broken the wand into pieces, then he had sent the man flying into a wall to knock him unconscious.

Hermione never got the chance to thank him and she still felt like she owed him something. She'd heard Lucius Malfoy was locked up in Azkaban, but Narcissa Malfoy wasn't punished. She was about to be sent to Azkaban, when Harry had stepped in and had told everyone Narcissa Malfoy had saved his life and that he insisted to the Ministry to declare her as innocent.

Draco Malfoy would've ended up in Azkaban too, if some unknown source hadn't told the Ministry he had only fought on the Light side and that he had only become a Deatheater because Voldemort threatened his family.

The last time she heard something about him, was when he was about to marry Astoria Greengrass. Hermione had then in her head wished him all the luck in the world.

Rita Skeeter had written a book about him and his poor youth with his disapproving father. That was the first and last book by Rita Skeeter Hermione had ever read. She really didn't know what to think of it, because you could never know the degree of truthfulness if you read something what was written by Rita Skeeter.

Then finally the big day arrived. Hermione had agreed with Ginny and Harry to floo together to the Ministry. Ron didn't want to go, he wanted to think of the War as less as possible.

It was almost 4 o'clock when they finally arrived, so they swiftly rushed to the room where they were supposed to be.

They noticed, to their relieve, they weren't the last ones and the employees of the Ministry hadn't started yet.

Ginny found a seat and Harry quickly sat beside her. There was no chair left on that side of the table, so she sat down next to Parvati, who was on the other side of the table.

She had a quit nice chat with Parvati and found out that Parvati had married Dean Tomas after the War. Parvati told her she had twins, Demelza and Jimmy. They were 3 years old.

After a few minutes there was only one chair left, which was on the left side of Hermione. Two minutes passed, when finally the last person entered. It was Draco Malfoy.

He looked around the room, saw the chair and quickly strode towards it. When he sat down, he nodded to Hermione. She was quit shocked about the friendly gesture, but then again, the War truly had changed everyone.

The Minister came in and noticed everyone had arrived. He started to explain the plan.

'Hello everyone, I hope you had a few nice years after the War' he was greeted by a few agreeing murmurs and continued 'Now let me immediately explain the plan to you: since there is a lot of difference between the muggleborns and the purebloods, the Ministry has decided to make you all more bonded with each other. We have decided there comes a new television show-' immediately a pureblood wizard raised his hand.

'What is a tellision?' some muggleborns sighed, but the Minister quickly explained what it was and continued his story.

'Well, like I said, there comes a new television show, called Muggleborn & Pureblood in the Wild. For that show we're going to pair you all up with in each pair a muggleborn and a pureblood. These pairs are going to live in a foreign country without wands. You'll all get a backpack with stuff to survive into it. You are allowed to charm the backpack, but that is the only magic you may use on this trip. Is everything clear?'

Nobody responded, but Hermiones brain was working hard to assimilate all the information.

'We'll give you some time to think about all this, but then we want to know if you want to do it or not.' With this he left them alone in the room.

Hermione went to Harry and Ginny to talk about it.

'Well, we aren't going to do it for sure, Ginny is freaking pregnant!' Harry exclaimed.

'Easy hun, not everybody has to know I'm pregnant, besides, it's only bad for you if you pressure yourself.' Ginny soothed him. Then she turned to Hermione.

'What do you think of it, I mean, we're not going, but do you want to go?'

'I plan on going, for the sake of the purebloods. I mean, they all get rejected by everyone keeps rejecting the purebloods, while the most of them not even fought against us during the War. Maybe can I, as war heroine, make a difference. People still look up to me. Besides, it sounds fun, I used to be a girl guide before I went to Hogwarts.' Hermione responded.

'Of course, Hermione's only thinking about the sake of other people' Ginny murmured to herself, then she turned to Hermione again.

'Well, if you really want to do it, who am I to stop you.' She smiled.

Just then the Minister came in.

'Have all of you made a choice?' he received a few nods, then continued.

'I want all the people who've decided to do it to write their names on a piece of parchment.' He clapped his hands and pieces of parchment and quills appeared.

Hermione wrote her name and looked around to see who were also writing. To her surprise, almost all purebloods wrote down their names.

When everyone was finished, the Minister clapped his hands again and all the parchments and quills disappeared and he spoke again.

'We're going to announce with whom your paired up immediately, but the people who aren't going to take part in this show are allowed to leave first.'

Some people stood up from their chairs and disappeared quickly.

'Okay, now we are going to determine your partners.' He picked up all the pieces of parchment with names on it and casted a spell. The pieces of parchment flew through the air until they all laid in pairs.

The Minister started to read off the names.

'Padma Patil and Theodore Nott, Katie Bell and Marcus Flint, Penelope Clearwater and Blaise Zabini…' most people groaned when the Minister told with whom they were paired up, but the Minister just read off all names.

'And, last but not least, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy'

Everyone in the room gasped, because they all knew Hermione and Draco had been arch nemesis's since first year.

Hermione quickly listed all her options:

Scream

Walk away

Blame Draco for everything

Insult Draco

Act like an adult and shake his hand

She decided after some fast thinking that the last option would be the best one, so she turned herself Draco and held out her hand.

Everyone was surprised by this gesture, especially Draco Malfoy, but he recovered quickly and shook her hand. Their eyes met and Hermione saw a flash of determination and she was almost sure that he saw one too in her own eyes.

'Well, that's settled then. We start next month, when all preparation is done.' With a last nod to everyone, the Minister disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

We all left when the Minister was gone. I was already leaving when Draco approached me.

'Thank you' he said simply.

'I really appreciate you are able to look past our fights and my insults at Hogwarts. Not to mention the fact I'm still a Deatheater.'

'It was no problem and, by the way, you're a good guy. I mean, you fought at the Light side during the War.' I responded.

He nodded and walked off swiftly. I was still a little surprised by his sudden change of heart, but then again, the War has really changed everyone.

Harry and Ginny were waiting outside the Ministry.

'How did it go?' Ginny asked immediately when she spotted me.

'It all went quit well.' I responded, without giving any details.

'Who is your partner?' Harry asked curiously and clearly a bit concerned.

'Draco Malfoy' I stated, as nonchalant as possible.

They both gasped in shock, but I tried to reassure them quickly.

'He's not that bad, even he is changed by the War. I mean, he fought with us instead of against us. That was for him much harder than for any of us!' I exclaimed.

They dropped the topic, but I was pretty sure they would however bring it up again later.

It was 7 o'clock when I finally came home. I ordered a pizza because I really wasn't in the mood to cook dinner at the moment.

When my pizza arrived, I quickly unpacked it and jumped on the couch. It was Wednesday, so I could watch favorite series, Criminal Minds.

When my pizza was gone and Criminal Minds had ended, I decided to have some rest. I fell asleep rather quickly and dreamed about ferrets in Africa.

The next day was pretty normal. I had breakfast at 7 and walked to my shop as usual.

Round noon, an owl flew by and dropped a letter on my head and flew into the closed window. I already knew whose letter this was.

I opened the envelop and saw it was, like I already had guessed, from Ron.

_Are you insane?! Signing up for some random show and being civil with the bloody ferret, for crying out loud! He is our bloody enemy for like, forever! When we broke up, you assured me of being perfectly capable to take care of yourself. Well let me say this: it turns out you're definitely not! Meet me tonight at 9 at the Three Broomsticks!_

_-_ _Ron_

Wow, Ron really took this hard. Of course, I'd expected him to take it much harder than Harry or Ginny, but now he had gone too far! I can _perfectly_ fine take care of myself! I don't need him! I was so going to tell him the truth tonight!

With this thoughts I started to close the shop. I headed home as soon as I was done at Diagonally.

I entered the Three Broomsticks at 9 o'clock exactly, to find that Ron was already seated in the corner of the room. As soon as Ron saw me, he stood up from his chair and walked towards me with large steps in which you could clearly notice he was upset.

When he was about to yell at me, I quickly shushed him and demanded him back to the table. He sat down and waited impatiently for me to sit down too. I quickly casted a silencing charm around our table.

As soon as I was done, he started to yell.

'WHAT THE _BLOODY_ HELL DID YOU GET YOURSELF INTO?! WHY THE HECK IS GOING ON A CAMPING TRIP WITH THE FERRET BETTER THAN LIVING WITH ME?! HE IS OUR ARCH NEMESIS-'

'RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY' I exclaimed, when he seemed to listen I continued.

'Don't you _dare_ to tell me who I am or am not allowed to like! He may be _your_ arch nemesis forever, but that doesn't make him mine too! Some people have grown up and Draco Malfoy is one of them! He even apologized for everything he did and I know he meant it! By the way, this is something _entirely_ different than when you insisted I should live with you. This has a goal, which I really want to reach. That you can't be civil doesn't mean I can't be civil. I'm done.'

I quickly walked off when I was done. I truly felt better now I said all of this to Ron. He should know he can't control me forever!

I apparated home as fast as I could and decided to take a relaxing bath. When I was done showering and bathing, I walked to my living room, to find two letters on the table.

The first one was from Ron, it was an apology. I smiled and wrote a quick letter back. The second one was from the Ministry. I unsealed it quickly, curious as I am, and read it.

_Dear miss Granger,_

_I would like to invite you to a dinner in the Ministry, to announce the country you are going and when you are going. We would like you to come to this dinner with your partner. After the dinner, there will be a ball. All former students of Hogwarts are invited to come. We expect you and your partner at the ballroom at the Ministry at the 15__th__ at 7 o'clock for the dinner._

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi People! This is my first author's note and I really don't know what to write… I love to write this story and I hope you all like it. By the way, my grammar or spelling may not always be correct, since I'm not a native English speaker. This is no excuse and I hope you'll still point my mistakes to me (was that even a correct sentence?). Anyway, enjoy:)**

**Oh, this is Hermione's **

** shop/dresses/viewitem- IV477998 (Remove spaces)**

**Ginny's dress:**

** shop/dresses/viewitem- PD401775 (Same)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I guess.**

The next two days where very exciting. I went dress shopping with Ginny and we found our perfect dresses pretty soon. Ginny's was silver and mine was, surprisingly, green. I also found some matching shoes and jewelry.

The day of the ball came pretty soon, but I hadn't spoken with Draco yet. I decided to owl him and he responded quit fast. His letter was very short, it only said he was going to floo me immediately.

And he did. As soon as I received the letter, his head appeared in my fireplace. I jumped, I didn't expect him _that_ fast!

'Listen Granger, I have no intention of going to the ball, but I have to. I'll meet you at the entrance of the Ministry.'

Then he was gone again. If that was everything, he could've written it in his letter…

I decided to not care that Malfoy, yes, back to last names, had been very rude and hadn't even waited for me to respond. He may have changed during the War, but he was still Draco Malfoy.

I glanced at the clock. It was only thirteen past 1 and I already had had lunch, so I decided to clean up my apartment a little. When I was done, I headed to the bedroom to change and it was 6.50 when I was dressed up.

I apparated to the Ministry, because my dress would be messed up if I flooed. It was quit cold for a summer evening and shivers ran down my spine. When it was 6.59, Malfoy finally showed up.

He appeared quietly behind me, so I jumped when he began to talk.

'Hi Granger, ready to go inside?' he whispered in my ear.

'Yes Malfoy, I was nine minutes ago already ready!' I snapped.

'Whoa, easy Granger! We don't want to mess up your pretty hair don't we?'

I only glared at him.

He offered his arm and after a little hesitating, I took it. There immediately came a swarm of paparazzi towards us as soon as we came in. I was totally overwhelmed, but Malfoy apparently knew how to deal with this and he shooed them all away.

When the paparazzi was gone, the Minister quickly walked towards us and showed us our seats. All people inside gasped when they saw us walking together to our chairs and I tried to show no emotion.

I wanted to pull out my chair, but Malfoy stopped me and pulled out my chair instead. He helped me in, but I could only wonder what made this sudden change of heart.

Then he sat down in the chair next to mine. He looked up and smiled to everyone in the room. Then it hit me. Of course, he was only being a gentleman to me because of all the other people! I should've known it wasn't because of me…

I cursed myself for believing Draco Malfoy had really changed. I was about to make a comment about it towards him, when the Minister spoke up.

'Thank you all for coming! I hope you're going to enjoy the meal and the ball, but I want to announce your countries first.' He said and he unfolded a piece of parchment.

'Blaise Zabini and Penelope Clearwater: Brazil.

Marcus Flint and Katie Bell: Norway…' the Shacklebolt read off all the names, while everybody groaned when they heard to which country they had to go.

'Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger' I held my breath when I heard my name.

'Canada' Bloody hell! I had to survive in the middle of nowhere in Canada! Worst of all: with Draco 'Bloody' Malfoy! I was so going to die!

All these thoughts were going through my head, but my face showed nothing. At least, I _hoped_ my face showed nothing. I glanced at Draco, but he didn't show any emotion at all.

Just then, he turned his head and looked right into my eyes. All I saw was determination. Determination to survive. Determination to clean his family name. Maybe even determination to be civil with me.

I quickly looked away, but I still felt his eyes burning on my body. Luckily, the Minister had just finished. He clapped his hands and food appeared. I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to only eat some soup.

When dinner was finished, we were all lead to the ball room, where I immediately spotted Ginny in her shiny silver dress. Shacklebolt opened the ball together with professor McGonagal. Then a few other couples joined them and Malfoy cleared his throat.

'Would you do me the honor of dancing with you?' he said, a little bit sarcasm implied.

'Well, I would love to!' I answered, implying the same amount of sarcasm.

He grumped a little, but however offered his hand. I laid my own in his and he started to lead me to the dance floor and we began to dance.

The dance wasn't bad, it was even the best dance I had ever had, but it was slightly uncomfortable. Especially because of the awkward silence between us.

'Well, how's life lately?' I asked, trying to break the silence.

'I'm now still studying, why?' he responded, surprisingly friendly.

'Just wondering. Where are you studying, if I may ask?'

'Oxford, muggle university.' My mouth fell open and I got a fit of giggles.

'Why are you laughing?' he asked, slightly annoyed.

'Oh, nothing. I was just trying to imagine you, Draco Malfoy, in the muggle world.' I responded, still a bit giggly.

'I'm changed too! Can't I do what other wizards do?' he said, defensive.

'Well, apparently not too much changed, you're still rude to me!' It slipped out of my mouth before I knew and I quickly shot it.

'I didn't mean-' I tried to take it back.

'No, you did mean it and you're right. I have no right to be rude to you. I'm sorry' he sighed.

I looked up and saw that his expression had gone soft.

'The problem is, I still have a reputation to uphold. When we flooed, a few of my old friends were at my house and I can't be caught being nice to you, so I was pretty rude and I'm sorry.' I was absolutely blown away. I'm beginning to think Draco Malfoy is bothered by extreme mood swings.

**Probably not my best chapter.. I hope you still like it though, but I don't think so, because I don't even like it myself…**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG! I truly love you all! You people really motivate me to write more! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

I left Malfoy when the song was over and went to Harry and Ginny. Ginny looked absolutely stunning in her silver dress.

''Mione! You look awesome!' I heard Ginny squeal .

'Thank you, same to you.' I smiled.

'Hi 'Mione, what was dinner like?' Harry asked, obviously anxious to know if Malfoy behaved.

'It was quite nice, Malfoy was surprisingly charming, but I think he acted that way because of the public' I responded.

Harry nodded approvingly.

Harry and Ginny went to dance and I went to the table with punch. I decided to take some cherry flavored punch and looked around the room to see if I knew someone.

I saw Parvati and Dean dancing near Harry and Ginny and I saw Neville and Luna talking to some Ravenclaw I didn't know. Then I heard a voice behind me.

'Well, well, the mudblood is still alive. Where's your Weasel boyfriend?'

I spun around and saw it was Astoria Greengrass. I sighed to myself.

'What a pleasure to see you here! And Ronald isn't my boyfriend, you can have him if you want him so bad.' I smiled angelic.

'Shut it, Mudblood!' Astoria hissed as she drew her wand out.

I was about to draw my wand out to, when I heard again a voice behind me.

'I insist you leave her alone Astoria.' Malfoy spoke coldly.

'Have you gone soft, Draco' Astoria sneered.

'I wouldn't call it soft, I'd rather call it sensible' Malfoy replied easily.

Astoria huffed and stalked away.

I turned to Malfoy.

'Thanks.'

'No problem, but I think you better stay away from Astoria. Her ideas are a little old-fashioned.' He responded calmly.

Then he left me again, totally stunned.

Draco _freaking _Malfoy just took my part against Astoria Greengrass, the girl he was supposed and about to marry only a year ago!

I didn't get much time to think it all over, because Harry and Ginny came towards me.

'Hey 'Mione! Come dancing!' Ginny screamed while dragging me to the dance floor.

The band had stopped playing slow music and a muggle singer called Taylor Swift was currently playing. I'm a big fan of her, so I really enjoyed dancing on her songs.

'Isn't she suspicious about the floating candles and the house-elves?' I asked Ginny.

'No, of course not! She's a witch too!' Ginny replied.

Okay, that's new.

'Which school was she in?' I asked Ginny.

'She went to Hogwarts when she heard she was a witch, but only in the vacations. You know, that way her friends didn't become suspicious.' Ginny replied again.

Well, I probably would've done that too, if I had had friends to become suspicious…

I got tired of dancing and left the dance floor again. I picked a drink and began to sip it. I'd just finished it when Taylor started to play a song called "Crazier".

The Minister spoke up:

'Please, can all pairs move to the dance floor again?'

Malfoy walked up to me.

'Would you like to have a dance, Ms. Granger?' he asked while bowing.

'Of course I will.' I answered simply.

He took my hand and lead me to the dance floor.

I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my back. We stated to sway on the rhythm of the music.

_I'd never gone with the wind,_

_Just let it flow,_

_Let it take me,_

_Where it wants to go_

I softly sang along with Taylor, this used to be one of my favorite songs.

'Your singing is really nice.' Malfoy simply stated.

I flushed in embarrassment and immediately stopped singing.

'No really, you could go on if you want.' He said in reaction.

'Thank you. Ron and Harry never really appreciated it when I sang.' I replied.

'They don't know anything about real music, you're really good! When did you start singing?' He asked me.

'My mother used to play the piano, so I started singing when I could talk.' I smiled at those happy memories and suddenly felt really alone.

Apparently, he can read my mind.

'You're not alone in your sorrow, you have real friends and everybody likes you.' He said.

'I know, I do have great friends, but sometimes they just don't understand what I'm feeling and what I'm going through. I mean, Harry lost his parents too, but he couldn't do anything, because he was just a baby. In my situation, it's all my fault they're lost! I was the one to obliviate them! They would've been still here if I didn't do anything!' I was whispering really loud now.

'Face it, if you hadn't obliviated them, they probably would be gone by now, tortured to death by Voldemort himself! I do understand what you're going through, I've sent my own father to Azkaban! Sure, he wasn't nice and he wasn't a good father, but he was my father! Of course I feel bad for it now and then, but I had to do it to protect my mother!' he told me.

'You're right and, you know, I feel very sorry for you.' I told him.

'Don't. I know I had to turn him in, there is no reason to feel sorry for me.' Malfoy answered.

Taylor just played the last chords of her song and then it was finished. Everybody cheered very loud.

Malfoy let go of my waist and I took my hands from his neck.

'I had fun, thank you.' I said to him and I meant it.

That was the first time I saw Draco Malfoy's true smile.

'I had fun too.' And then he walked away.

I spent the rest of my evening with Harry and Ginny and eventually got the chance to catch up with a few old classmates. I even talked to some Slytherins, like Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson.

Malfoy walked up to me when it was time to leave and we left together. We walked in a relaxed silence to the apparition point.

I decided to break our silence.

'I really had a nice evening, thank you very much, Malfoy.' I said to him.

'I also enjoyed this evening, but please, call me Draco.' He looked to me.

'Only if you call me Hermione.' I smiled to him.

'Okay, _Hermione_.' It sounded really odd, coming from his mouth, but it did sound nice. I could get used to it.

'That's a deal then, _Draco_.' I said, emphasizing his name.

We arrived at the apparition point.

'Oh, did I mention you look beautiful tonight?' he smiled and then he disappeared.

Leaving me stunned behind, again…

**Well that was it, let me know how you feel about it and please, point my mistakes out to me, even when it is only a name! I'm sorry I didn't update in a long time, but I can explain it! I may be in Gryffindor on Pottermore, but I almost was in Slytherin and Slytherins aren't really known for their loyalty, even not their loyalty to their readers… XD**


	6. Chapter 6

The days flew by and nothing special happened. Until I got a letter from the Ministry.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I want to kindly remind you of the fact the show is starting in two days. We expect you at the Ministry tomorrow at 11 am. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt,_

_Minister of Magic._

I was quit curious what they expected us to go through _now_. I figured I'd find out soon enough.

The next day I waited for Draco to arrive, it had become normal to wait for him by now. When Draco arrived and we walked in, everything was clear. We were going to be taught how to survive.

I suddenly wondered if this all really was about a TV show or if they wanted to get rid of us by just dumping us in a random foreign country we don't know… I looked around and saw a lot people with the same terrified expression. Then I looked at Draco. He whispered in my ear:

"Don't worry, we'll survive. Even without our wands."

It had a strange calming effect and I felt myself relax. He was apparently at least not going to try to kill me and chew on my bones or something disgusting like that… Of course we were going to get through this!

We had to follow all our lessons with our partners, so it was a good thing Draco and I got along. We hadn't had more arguments and Draco behaved well. I figured out he only tried to annoy me id he wanted something I wouldn't give him. I kept calling him Draco and he called me Hermione, or sometimes 'Mione, if he wanted something.

Our first teacher was called Leo. He'd always been a survival trainer, so he knew what he was talking about. He taught us how to make a fire without wand or a match and how to tie some useful knots.

Our next teacher was Mr. Gibbs. He'd been an army guy before he got injured. He taught us how to make a shelter and how to defend ourselves.

Our last teacher was Elena, a healer. She taught us how to take care of various injuries and which animals and plants we could or couldn't eat.

By the end of the day I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep, but I had to have dinner first. Draco seemed to read my thoughts.

"You can have dinner with me, I'm going to eat out. We could as well get used to each other and get to know each other some more." he offered.

I was going to decline, when he pouted and I just couldn't say 'no' anymore. I agreed to go with him and he offered his arm. I took it and we apparated to a nice little restaurant.

I enjoyed every second of our dinner and our little chats, so I was disappointed when our evening was over. I really liked this new Draco Malfoy, he wasn't the school bully he used to be and he was actually a very polite, grown man. He was for sure more mature than Ron…

Draco walked me to the apparation point. We said our goodbye's when we arrived and I apparated home. I stumbled to my bathroom and quickly got ready to go to bed. When I was ready I jumped in my bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next day started late. I woke up at 11 o'clock and thanked God I'd taken a day off to prepare. I jumped out of bed and turned my radio on. Yay, Taylor Swift's 'We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together' was playing! That was a nice beginning of the day. I turned up the volume of my radio and danced to the kitchen while dressing and started to prepare my breakfast. Luckily, I had a Silencing charm around my apartment, because my neighbors wouldn't appreciate my loud music…

I took the whole day to pack, unpack and then pack my bags again. In the end, I had one backpack packed with everything I really needed. When I was done I started to clean up my apartment, since no one would be there to clean it. I'd decided I wouldn't ask Ginny or Luna to do it, since they would both have enough to do in their own house and Ginny was pregnant. When I finished all the work I decided to prepare a bath for myself to relax, because I knew I'd need much energy to survive this show.

I woke early the next morning, to have some time to take a last shower and have a god breakfast. I prepared a smoothie for breakfast and picked some nice clothes.

When I arrived at the Ministry, Draco was already waiting by the entrance. Okay, now that I did not expect. _I_ was always the one to wait for _him…_

He greeted me and we fell into a comfortable silence when we walked in the Ministry. For once, there weren´t cameras all around us and I felt relieved. The minister walked to us and greeted us happily, then he walked us to different rooms where were people to prepare us. In my 'team' were three woman and a man, called Leslie, Tiffany, Alice and Max. They gave me some comfortable and warm surviving clothes to wear and told me what I should do during this show.

When they were finished my hair was all put up and I was ready to go. The minister gave us all a surviving pack in two backpacks and told us our portkey was leaving in half an hour, so we could say goodbye to our friends and family. Harry and Ginny had come to say goodbye to me. I walked to them and Ginny immediately began to tell me I had to be careful.

"You know for sure this is a good idea? I mean, you could be eaten by bears or you could fall into a stream and drown or Malfoy could kill you and dump your body in the forest-"

"Ginny, I'll be fine! I won't be eaten by bears and do you really think I'm stupid enough to get killed by Draco Malfoy?" I smiled.

"I still think you should watch out." Ginny pouted.

"I will, but don't worry too much, it's bad for your little one." Then I turned to Harry.

"I'm going to miss you, Hermione, _we're_ going to miss you." He told me.

I hugged the both of them and then turned to Draco again.

"Ready?" he asked.

I nodded and he took my arm and lead me to our portkey. The real adventure was about to start…

**Hermione's clothes: **

**Jacket: .nl/imgres?hl=nl&biw=1058&bih=473&tbm=isch&tbnid=6tSVFjv14s-n-M:&imgrefurl= forum/threads/16012-Ultimate- Adventure -Rider-Jacket&docid=W_BlXrE-2e9XfM&imgurl= images/products/h_z112_black_ &w=370&h=345&ei=mrirUKLuB-ip0QWD9oCgAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=353&vpy=139&dur=673&hovh=217&hovw=233&tx=106&ty=68&sig=107602508823490084629&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=158&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:72**

**Cap: .nl / component/virtuemart/?page= _details&flypage=vmj_color_ &product_id=385&category_id=87**

**Gloves: .nl / component/virtuemart/?page= _details&flypage=vmj_color_ &product_id=374&category_id=85**

**Thermo underwear: .nl / component/virtuemart/?page= _details&flypage=vmj_color_ &product_id=369&category_id=86**

**(remove spaces)**

**That was it! Again, I'm sorry for being terrible with updating… I hope you still like it. You know what they say: Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Our portkey was a rope, because we might need it later. Draco and I grabbed the rope. Just then Harry began to talk to Draco.

'I swear, if you don't bring her home safe, I'll personally kill you!' he threatened.

'Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life.' I looked to Draco and saw he really meant it. That made me feel safe, like I didn't have to worry anymore, but that was rubbish. He wasn't the only one to protect me, I had to protect him too.

I waved to Ginny and Harry when the portkey left and pulled us with it.

A few moments later I fell in the snow, feeling quite nauseous. We where now in Canada, but not the place where we should be. Just then a group of people walked towards us and they told us they were our crew for the next few weeks. The head of our crew was Amanda, a woman with short, black hair and sky blue eyes.

'We're going to stay over in a hotel this night. We're travelling to the place where we have to go by plane tomorrow morning. Make sure you're well-rested!' Amanda told us and then she turned around and walked off with the crew. Draco and I stood up swiftly and followed them to the hotel.

Amanda checked in and an employee showed us our rooms. Mine was pretty big with a lot of wood everywhere. Even the shower was made out of wood! I stayed in my room and decided to listen to music while reading.

Draco came to call me for dinner when I was listening to Taylor Swift's CD 'Red'.

'What is this for weird music?' he asked, while raising his eyebrow.

'Hey! Don't judge Taylor Swift! She's awesome!' I began to defend.

'Never mind…' he chuckled 'Anyway, dinner is ready, are you coming?'

'I'll be there in a minute, just finishing this chapter…' I responded.

He closed the door and I heard his footsteps fade on the stairs. I quickly finished the chapter and went downstairs.

Our dinner was probably the only thing in the entire hotel which wasn't made of wood. I had roast beef and Yorkshire pudding for dinner and it tasted wonderful. I tried to enjoy it as much as I could, since it would probably be my last decent dinner in a long, long time…

When I finished my dinner I waited for the crew and Draco to finish their meal. When they were finally finished, Amanda called us for a meeting to make sure we knew where we had to be and when we had to be there. After our meeting, I went to my room to take a long, warm bath and to relax a bit. I filled the bathtub and stripped off my clothes. I let out a heavy sigh when I felt the hot water touch my skin.

I was almost asleep when Draco knocked on my door.

'Are you alright in there?' he yelled.

'Why wouldn't I be alright?' I wondered.

'I heard you filled the bath, but I haven't heard anything from you in a while, so I just wondered if you drowned or something like that…'

'Everything's alright, don't worry about me!' I yelled again.

'Okay.' Was his simple answer. I glanced at the clock and realized he was right. I'd gotten into the bath at seven and it was now almost half past nine!

I quickly jumped out of the bath and dried and dressed myself. When I was finished, I jumped into bed and quickly got asleep.

I woke the next morning with a feeling like someone stabbed my cheek with his finger. When I opened my eyes, I realized someone _was_ stabbing my cheek, someone called Draco Malfoy.

'Draco, what the HELL are you doing?!' I yelled, slightly annoyed.

'I'm waking you up! It's six o'clock and you should get ready for breakfast!' he answered, while looking very innocent.

'I'm coming.' I said, while quickly jumping out of my bed.

Draco gave me a weird look and I realized I was dressed in very short shorts and a bra. I quickly covered myself with a robe.

'I'll come downstairs, but I first have to change.' I stated.

'That's okay.' Draco said, but he just stayed where he was.

'Move! Out of my room, I'm not going to change when you're here!' I said, while whacking his arm.

'Easy woman, I'm already gone!' he chuckled while walking away.

I quickly grabbed the clothes my preparation team gave me and changed as fast as I could. I went downstairs as soon as I was finished and sat down next to Alex, a cameraman. I drank a smoothie with strawberries, oranges and apples and ate eggs with bacon.

Amanda called us together for a last-minute meeting to explain what we had to do. She'd also let a man come to teach us some things about the animals and other dangers in the woods of Canada.

It was 8 a.m. when the meeting was over and our plane left at 8.30, so we had half an hour for our last preparations. I went to my room to double-check my backpack and pick my jacket and other clothes I wasn't wearing already.

I was ready at 8.20, so I decided to go to Draco's room to see if I could help him. Apparently I could, because when I came into his room, all his stuff was lying everywhere on the floor. Turns out: he'd never packed a backpack before and really didn't know how to do it… I helped him pack his backpack and we were just finished when Amanda called to tell us we had to leave.

We went downstairs quickly and went outside. The plane was already ready, so we got in. The pilot told us we could keep our bags with us, since it wasn't a very long flight. The crew soon joined us and we took off. During the flight, our crew shot the first scenes and we had to tell everyone how excited we were to take part in this show and a lot of other crap. Luckily, the crew stopped filming when we where halfway there.

When we were almost there, the plane started to descend.

'We can't be there already, we still have to fly for at least an hour!' I said.

'That's weird… I could've sworn the pilot said something about how we wouldn't descend until we where almost there…' Draco told me.

'There must be something wrong! Maybe we're going to crash!' I started to panic.

'Relax Hermione, let's first hear what the pilot's going to tell us.' Draco soothed me.

Just then the pilot started to talk.

'There's something wrong with the plane, please fasten your seatbelts and stay calm.'

'Draco, we're going to die in this plane! I don't want to die!' I panicked.

'Easy Hermione, calm down. You're not going to die. I'll keep you alive, even if it's the last thing I do.' He tried to reassure me.

I was hyperventilating while Draco fastened my seatbelt and then sat down and fastened his. When his seatbelt was fastened and he made sure mine was too, he took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Then the plane started to descend fast and we were diving to the earth. I started to scream and squeeze Draco's hand very hard. Draco began to sooth me.

'Easy 'Mione, easy. Just calm down. I promise everything's going to be alright…'

We were falling for approximately 30 seconds before we crashed. The last thing I saw was Draco's face. Then everything went black.

**Muhahaha! I'm so evil! This is just to keep the suspense in the story ;) Again, sorry for the late update, but you better get used to it, since I'm never going to learn it… If you're an author you know how awesome it is to get reviews, so please, review! :)**

**~Tay**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! **

**I've had a few reviews about how Draco and Hermione could've used magic to go to the forest and I decided to clear things up a bit. They could've used magic if they'd had their wands, but they didn't. It is the point of the TV show that purebloods have to do everything the 'muggle' way, because purebloods might respect muggles more if they knew what it is like to 'be' a muggle. I'm sorry this wasn't clear, I'll try to be clearer in the rest of the story. Thank you all for your reviews! Love you :)**

Every piece of my body was sore when I woke up. I couldn't find any energy in my body to open my eyes. I heard someone next to me and tried to open my eyes so hard my head began to ache, so I groaned.

'Shhh, don't worry and don't try to move.' I heard Draco's voice.

'Draco…' my voice was barely audible, just a whisper.

'Shhh 'Mione, everything's going to be alright.' That soothed me and I just relaxed.

It took some time, but I finally felt the energy return to my body. I opened my eyes, but immediately closed them again, because the sunlight was way too bright. Then I opened my eyes very careful and saw Draco sitting beside me, blood pouring out of his head. I gasped and immediately tried to raise my arm to stop his bleeding, but I was stopped by a sharp pain which shot through my arm.

'Don't try to move anything, you're probably in a lot of pain if you do.' he stated.

'But, Draco, you're bleeding!' I said.

'Yeah, so are you.' He responded casually.

'Where's the crew? And Amanda?' I asked, while looking around.

Draco suddenly looks sad.

'They didn't make it.'

'Are they death?! And the pilot?' I just couldn't believe it.

Another sad look.

'We've had a lot of luck.' Draco said.

I now sat up, I couldn't care less about the pain right now. I looked around and saw we were sitting at an open place in the woods, with a lake right in front of me. The only familiar things there were Draco and our backpacks.

'Where's the plane?' I asked him.

He pointed to the lake.

'On the bottom of that lake, altogether with the pilot, our crew and the rest of all the stuff. I could save us and our backpacks just in time…'

I looked at him in shock, but then I realized something.

'Why? Why did you save me? You liked Amanda much better than me, so why didn't you save her instead?'

'I've tried to save everybody, but I just wasn't fast enough! They died because of me!' I saw tears welling up in his eyes and immediately moved towards him.

'This is not your fault, Draco.' I said while hugging him.

He was clearly surprised, but he soon got over it and hugged me back.

'I'm not going to leave you now, we need to stick together to survive this.' He stated.

We sat like that for quite some time, just hugging and giving each other some comfort. After a while, I stood up and took first-aid kit from my backpack. I walked back to Draco, cleaned his wound and put a sticking plaster on it. When I'd done this with all his and mine wounds, we decided we should make a plan.

'I think we have to find a shelter first, since we've already found water.' I stated and Draco hummed in agreement.

We found a suitable place and started to build a shelter with branches and leaves. When we'd finished the walls and the roof we decided to divide all the chores in two to finish all the work before twilight. I was trying to make a bed out of branches and leaves while Draco was filling up all the holes from the roof and walls.

The sun had already begun to set when I'd finished my work and started to attempt to make a fire. I had made a pile out of dry leaves and branches and I tried to light it with two stones, but the spark kept going out after a few seconds and I was beyond frustrated by now.

Draco had finished his task to and saw me struggling with the fire. He walked up to me and took the stones from my hands. He moved them against each other in a smooth movement and created a nice spark which kept glowing. He blew the fire alive and added a few more branches.

'Thanks.' I said to him.

'No problem, we have to do this together if we want to survive.' He responded.

I nodded and went to get some water to boil and drink. I took a pan and walked towards the lake. The water was very clear and looked clean, but I knew it wasn't as clean as it looked. It took some time to find a place where I could retrieve the water without falling into the lake, but I found it and filled the pan. I walked back to our shelter and the fire and put the pan on an simple looking construction above the fire. I looked around and saw Draco wasn't in our "camp" and decided to not go looking for him, in case I missed him and he had to go looking for me, so I sat down by the fire and made a list in my head from things we had to do.

Not much later, Draco arrived again.

'Look what I found!' he pointed enthusiast at the berries he carried.

'Are you sure they aren't poisonous?' I asked, while eyeing the berries suspicious.

'Of course they aren't! I paid attention in our surviving classes!' he answered a bit offended.

'Okay, I want to try them, but we have to wash them first! Let's first only eat a few of them and the rest after an hour if we don't feel sick. I did not survive a plane crash to die because of a few poisonous berries!' I stated and Draco agreed with me.

Two hours later, we came to the conclusion the berries were edible and ate the rest of them. We threw a few more branches on the fire to keep the bears away, because the sun was already long gone. We were tired and decided to sleep both that night. We knew it would be smarter to take turns on sleeping, but we were too tired and thought we'd had enough bad luck for one day, the gods would definitely leave us alone for the rest of this day.

We plumped down on the bed. Draco put his arms around me and I snuggled unconsciously deeper into his chest. We murmured goodnight and I immediately fell asleep, surrounded by Draco's warmth and I felt like nothing could harm me anymore.

**Again, very late. I'm sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review? :)**


End file.
